We'll Be Missing You
by TerraBB
Summary: Rated for language. The Titans visit Terra's 'grave'. kinda TerraxBB... R&R please. NO LONGER A ONE-SHOT! :D
1. We'll Be Missing You

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or the song 'I'll Be Missing You' by Puff Daddy.

* * *

Beast Boy walked up to Terra's stone prison. "Hey, Terra, it's me again..." he began, "We still didn't find a cure, even though it's been 5 years... But I assure you, we WILL get you out of there." He had a tear in his eye but held it back. "We, uh, kinda have a surprise for you." he said. The other Titans were behind him with instruments. "We've been practicing for a while now, and today it'll pay off." He held up his microphone as Robin readied his guitar.

* * *

BB:

Every day I wake up  
I hope I'm dreamin  
I can't believe this shit  
Can't believe you ain't here  
Sometimes it's just hard for a nigga to wake up  
It's hard to just keep goin  
It's like I feel empty inside without you bein here  
I would do anything man, to bring you back  
I'd give all this shit, shit the whole knot  
I saw your son today  
He look just like you  
You was the greatest  
You'll always be the greatest  
I miss you Big  
Can't wait til that day, when I see your face again  
I can't wait til that day, when I see your face again...

Yeah... this right here  
Goes out, to everyone, that has lost someone  
That they truly loved

* * *

With that BB started to sob inside. He started to sing.

* * *

Seems like yesterday we used to rock the show  
I laced the track, you locked the flow  
So far from hangin on the block for dough  
Ms. Marcov, they got to know that  
Life ain't always what it seem to be  
Words can't express what you mean to me  
Even though you're gone, we still a team  
Through your family, I'll fulfill your dream  
In the future, can't wait to see  
If you open up the gates for me  
Reminisce some time, the night they took my friend  
Try to black it out, but it plays again  
When it's real, feelings hard to conceal  
Can't imagine all the pain I feel  
Give anything to hear half your breath  
I know you still living your life, after death

All the Titans:

Every step I take, every move I make  
Every single day, every time I pray  
I'll be missing you  
Thinkin of the day, when you went away  
What a life to take, what a bond to break  
I'll be missing you

Beast Boy:

I miss you Ter...  
It's kinda hard with you not around  
Know you in heaven smilin down  
Watchin us while we pray for you  
Every day we pray for you  
Til the day we meet again  
In my heart is where I'll keep you friend  
Memories give me the strength I need to proceed  
Strength I need to believe  
My thoughts Ter I just can't define  
Wish I could turn back the hands of time  
Us in the 6, shop for new clothes and kicks  
You and me taking flicks  
Makin hits, stages they receive you on  
I still can't believe you're gone  
Give anything to hear half your breath  
I know you still living you're life, after death

All the Titans:

Every step I take, every move I make  
Every single day, every time I pray  
I'll be missing you  
Thinkin of the day, when you went away  
What a life to take, what a bond to break  
I'll be missing you

Starfire:

Somebody tell me why

Raven and Starfire:

On that morning  
When this life is over  
I know  
I'll see your face

Robin and Cyborg:

Every night I pray, every step I take  
Every move I make, every single day  
Every night I pray, every step I take

Beast Boy:

Every day that passes

Robin and Cyborg:

Every move I make, every single day

Beast Boy:

Is a day that I get closer

To seeing you again

Robin and Cyborg:

Every night I pray, every step I take

Beast Boy:

We miss you Terra... and we won't stop

Robin and Cyborg:

Every move I make, every single day

Beast Boy:

Cause we can't stop... that's right

Robin and Cyborg:

Every night I pray, every step I take  
Every move I make, every single day

Beast Boy:

We miss you Ter

All the Titans:

Every step I take, every move I make  
Every single day, every time I pray  
I'll be missing you  
Thinkin of the day, when you went away  
What a life to take, what a bond to break  
I'll be missing you...

* * *

Beast Boy started to cry. The others were silently mourning as he walked up to Terra and kissed her cheek. "I miss you. So bad. I just wish you could come back..." he whispered, choking on his words. It was getting late. A tear dropped down from Beast Boy's cheek and landed on Terra's foot. A small light came from the tear. Unknowing, the Titans, including BB, left the dark cave. The light grew larger and larger and soon covered Terra's whole body. The rock she was formaly incased in started to break. She floated into the air as the rock exploded off of her, cracking on the walls of the cave. Finally, she was let back on the ground, and the tranformation was complete. Slowly, she got up and looked at her hands. They started to glow yellow and she had a smile on her face. She leaped on a summoned boulder and, heading for Titans Tower, screamed happily, "I'M BACK!" 


	2. Confusion

I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

Raven sat in her room with a spell book in her hands. She scrambled through the pages. Suddenly, he eyes widened and she had a rare smile on her face. "After all these years..." she whispered as she ran to Beast Boy's room.

Beast Boy layed on his bed, looking at a picture of Terra. He rubbed the glass. "Terra..." he murmered. Raven burst through the door.

"Beast Boy, you'll never guess what I just found!" she exclaimed. Beast Boy scoffed.

"A better sense in fashion?" he said bluntly. The goth looked at him and turned on her heel to leave.

"I was going to tell you how to cure Terra, but maybe I should just-"

"SAY WHAT!" he screamed. He leaped onto Raven. "MUST KNOW!"

"Ok, just meet me in my room in...say...an hour?"

"Aw, not an hour! C'mon, Rae, how 'bout like 15 minutes? I haven't seen her since I was 15!" He flailed his arms out.

"Nah, I'll just make you wait for scoffing at me earlier." And with that, she left his room. Beast Boy panicked.

"Ok, BB, just find something to do. Yeah, time flies when you're having fun. Ok, how 'bout Mega Monkeys 4 then? Yeah, that's fun. Ya." He picked up his laptop, turned it on, but his desktop was a picture of Terra. He started to tear again. Quickly, he closed up his laptop. "Ok, maybe the computer wasn't such a good idea..." He thought for a moment. "I know! I'll turn on the radio." He turned the radio on (duh). The news was on.

"Hello residents of Jump City. Five years ago, on this very day, a young Titan named Terra saved our beloved city. She sacrificed herself during a volcano with her amazing powers. Today, ladies and gentlemen, we will celebrate this angel's life." the newscaster said. Beast Boy started crying again.

"Ok, maybe I should just change the station." The song 'Concrete Angel' by Martina McBride was being played. (A/N:I don't own that song either, though it's really sad and pretty) But little did poor BB know that it was on every station, he just kept flipping.

"Through the wind and the-"

CLICK

"Rain, she stands hard as a stone, in a world that she can't-"

CLICK

"Rise above. But her dreams give her wings-"

CLICK

"And she flies to a place where she's loved, concrete angel..."

"Oh, I give up." he sighed and decided to listen.

"A statue stands in a shaded place, an angel girl with an upturned face. A name is written on a polished rock... A broken heart that the world forgot." Beast Boy immeadiatly switched the station.

"That sounds just like Terra..." he murmered and cried.

"Go on and just, cry me a river-er. Go on and just, cry me a river." Justin Timberlake sang over the radio.(Don't own that song either...)

"Aw, who asked you?" he said angrily and threw his radio against the wall. He looked at the clock, his vision blurry with tears. The hour was up. He wiped his tears away with his glove and raced to Raven's room. "Can we cure her now, Raven?"

"Yes. Come in." she said to the changeling. She showed him the cure. "Ok, all we need is the tear of a lover."

"That's all?" he asked. She nodded.

"Beast Boy, I need you to cry."

"But I already 'cried a river' in my room. How could I possibly cry more?"

"Ok, I'll be right back..." She walked out of the room. Beast Boy could hear her talking to Starfire. Soon after, the two female Titans entered the room.

"Friend Beast Boy, I am sorry for having to do this but..." Starfire apologized and shot him in the eye with a starbolt. He cried out in pain.

"OW! W-WHY'D YOU GO AND DO THAT!" he whined. Raven caught some tears in a jar and dangled it infront of his face. "Oh." Then, Raven teleported the other Titans, along with herself, to the dark cave where Terra was. What they saw shocked them. Terra was nowhere to be found. Beast Boy started bawling.

"What happened to Terra?" Cyborg asked Robin.

"I have no idea." he answered, looking around for clues. He found a strand of blonde hair and twirled it around in his thumb and index finger while Beast Boy continued his little episode.

"She's been gone for five years. And as soon as we find a cure, and she's not even here! She's not even fucking here!" he cried.

"Friend Beast Boy, I am very sure that we will find Friend Terra. Please do not use the words of cursing." Starfire pleaded. Beast Boy continued to rant in grief.

"I don't understand...where did she go?" Raven inquired herself.

"That's what I would like to know! Where the hell are you, Terra!" Beast Boy screamed. Robin walked over to Raven with the hair he found.

"I think I might know where our geomancer is." he told her. BB saw the hair.

"Terra's hair! That's Terra's hair! Terra must've been here!" he exclaimed happily. He swiftly turned into a wolf, scoped out her scent, and followed it.

(Meanwhile...)

Terra entered Titans Tower after a long trip. "Guys, Beast Boy, I'm back!" she yelled. Her voice echoed in the hallway. "Where is everybody?" She looked around. "Ah, they must be fighting someone...I'll just hang in my room 'til they come back." she said and walked up to her room.

(Back to the Titans...)

Beast Boy continued to follow her scent. Strangely to them, it lead to Titans Tower. "Great. Now we're back where we started..." he mumbled, his eyes filling with tears.

"Well, looks like it was a false alarm. Sorry, BB," Robin said, "Why don't we order a pizza? That always cheers you up."

"And we could watch Spongebob and Tom and Jerry. We all know for a fact that you love those cartoons." Cyborg added.(I don't own those cartoons either :( ) Beast Boy let out a sigh of defeat.

"Alright..." The five teens went into their home. Like they promised, Robin ordered the pizza and Cyborg turned on the TV. Ignoring them, Beast Boy went up to his room. He heard a soft sobbing coming from...Terra's room?

* * *

There's chapter 2! Hope you liked. Till next time,

Kaitlyn


	3. Terra?

I don't own Teen Titans or anything else in this fic.

* * *

Terra punched the wall and cried. "Why aren't they here? Did they betray me again?" she sobbed. She went down on her knees and held her head in her hands as she cried out. Beast Boy entered her room, shocked to see her. He leaped by her side. 

"T-Terra? Is that really you?" he said, starting to choke on tears. She looked up at the green wonder and nodded.

"They one and only..." With that they both burst into tears. They hugged each other.

"Oh, Beast Boy, I thought I'd never see you again." Terra said.

"Same here." BB replied. They continued to cry on each other. Finally, they settled down. Beast Boy wiped Terra's eyes gently with his warm, gloved hand and smiled lovingly. She smiled back. "So, what were you crying about anyway?"

"I thought you guys left and-"

"Need not say more, Ter. I understand. And, um, I've been wanting to ask you something..."

"By all means, ask away."

"Ok...do...do you...do you like me?" he said quickly and blushed.

"How's this for an answer..." she whispered and leaned towards him. BB leaned in also. For the first time, after a long 5 years of waiting, their lips met. Beast Boy couldn't believe what was happening. The girl, no, the woman who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, who he'd loved since the day he met her, who he wanted to marry one day, who was encased in stone for 5 years, was actually sitting infront of him. Her once cold, stone body was now warm against his. Her dry, hard lips were nowsoftly caressing his.

Raven heard crying. Knowing that Beast Boy always went to Terra's old room to mourn, she went to her room to comfort him. She saw the couple kissing, smiled, and shook her head. "Love knows no bounds, B, love knows no bounds..." she whispered and walked back to her room. They never broke their kiss, regardless of lack of air. Soon, they passed out, Terra right on top of Beast Boy...

"Was Friend Beast Boy weeping for Terra again?" Starfire inquired Raven, who was filling the Titans in on what just happened.

"When I walked into Terra's room, they were both there, and they were kissing. And they both looked like they were crying. I swear, it wasn't just my eyes playing tricks on me again!" Raven said.

"Well... uh... that... just leaves me confused.." Cyborg sighed.

"Please tell me you understand, Robin." Raven pleaded. He nodded.

"I believe you, Rae. Are they still up there?"

"I think they are."

"Only one way to find out..." Robin said and the four remaining Titans silently went upstairs to investigate.

* * *

Short and sweet, very, I know...But at least I gave ya a new chapter. Anyway, I've been itching to mach more songfics and make a story out of them, sorta like what did with the disney parodies Till next time, 

Kait


End file.
